Brothers
by Shadow X Light
Summary: Drabbles and One-shots about Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's relationship if said older brother decided to care for Inuyasha. First Meeting doujinshi continuation! T for swearing and the like.
1. Aniki

**Sorry for those waiting for the third chapter of Kemono Chokyoshi but I got side tracked with the Inuyasha fandom, and the First Meeting doujinshi of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, here's the link;**

** watch?v=3bnj1qGuzwc**

**Watch it! It's adorable!**

**I got my idea from there!**

**I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, then there will be more brotherly love between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.**

**Warning; Typos, OOC Sesshoumaru, OOC Inuyasha, and some others**

**Enjoy!**

"Inuyasha."

Days have past since mine and Inuyasha's first meeting, when I decided that I should take him home with me, since his... Home, if it can be called a home,it actually looked more like a rabbit hole than a house, isn't really fit to be lived in.

My sensitive ears twitched as I heard a snore fill up the silence between us. I sighed, not only is my little brother stupid, but he is also very troublesome.

I entered the cave that will be our shelter for tonight and I set Inuyasha down along with Mokomoko, my living detachable... companion (A/N I don't even know if it's alive but it's fun imagine), and, yes, she has a mine of her own.

**Sesshoumaru, ****he's strangling me!**

Let him be Mokomoko, he is only a child.

Mokomoko remain quiet after that as I went off to bathe and gather firewood, leaving both her and Inuyasha in the cave.

Break line

Inuyasha woke up with a start, he looked around him trying to spot his older brother.

"Aniki...? Aniki where are you?"

He clutch the soft white fur, the one that always hung on his brothers shoulder, close to himself as if doing that could call his Aniki back. Inuyasha gasped as the fur started squirming and **moving.** He was even more surprised when a feminine voice entered his mind.

**Let go kid, you're chocking me!**

'What are you!' Inuyasha screamed, both outside and inside his mind. He let go of the- the thing and jumped a got three feet backwards.

**I am Mokomoko, Sesshoumaru companion and mental torturer!**

Inuyasha can only blink in bewilderment as the strange fur lifted it's tail up as if it was announcing something with pride. His nose twitched as a familiar scent reached him.

**And I'm a girl! I'm not an It!**

Mokomoko, stop bothering him...

"Aniki!" Inuyasha jumped from his position on the ground and instantly latched himself onto the full-blooded inu youkai's leg. The force was so strong that Sesshoumaru stumbled back a few steps, the firewoods he had been carrying tumbled out of his grip.

"Aniki, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru sent his younger sibling a questioning as he picked him up with one arm.

"Uh-huh," Inuyasha answered, nodding his head into his brother's shoulder for more emphasize."You're Aniki because you're Aniki."

"You mean I'm Aniki because I you're older brother."

"No, you're Aniki because you're my Aniki, and I only call my Aniki, Aniki!" Little Inuyasha pumped his fist up high and almost punching Sesshoumaru in the process. His triumph expression faltered when he raised his head to look at "Aniki's" face.

"I can call you Aniki... Right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to correct Inuyasha error and instead picked Mokomoko up, wrapped her around the both of them and answered,"Of course, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha gave a big yawn and struggled to stay awake, but even with his will power, no one can beat sleepiness, when he realized that struggling was useless, Inuyasha opted to just rest his head on his brother's chest and close his eyes.

"G'Night Aniki"

"Good Night... Otouto"

**Done! Review! Reviews inspire me to write and if you have any suggestions to put in this story don't hesitate to Tell me!**

**Bye for Now! **


	2. Parents

**Over flowing ideas... Wow, and I still got a few more inside my head. Never been this excited about writing. **

**Thank you for anime freak for reviewing!**

**Warning; OOCness, Typos, and others**

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nee, nee Aniki!"

"Hmm"

"Whats'ca readin?"

I am vaguely aware of Inuyasha looking over my shoulder to get a glimpse of what I am reading right now. I doubted he would be able to understand though, as this is a very complicated book.

Inuyasha and I have been traveling for a 2 weeks now, and we have just the peak of the mountain. Although I have no trouble traveling without stopping, Inuyasha being half-human and also a child needs his rest.

"It is a book my Mother gave me Inuyasha" I answered, without looking up from my current fascination. A long journey, especially if we have to stop, can be very boring and it does not help that I have quite a short attention span on some occasion.

"You mean **our** Mom" Inuyasha corrected, emphasizing in the Our part.

"No Inuyasha, My mother and yours are different."

"But I thought you're my older brother." Inuyasha's once cheerful expression contorted into a confused one, as his ears lowered and tears pricked his eyes, a beaten puppy dog expression."Aniki's my family, right?"

"Yes Inuyasha... I am your older **half** brother, since our Father is the same, but our Mothers are different"

"Oh, but can I meet Dad and your Mom?" Inuyasha's face instantly changed back to usual cheerful expression after I tried to explain are family's relationship.

"Hm, Yes you may meet Mother, but please be careful, Mother has a... Fetish for cute things and she would probably molest you," I answered putting my book into my sleeves and picking Inuyasha up to tuck him comfortably on my shoulder. Mokomoko screamed again, but I choose to ignore her.

"Ok... How 'bout Dad?"

"Inuyasha you may not meet Father, he is... Gone" I answered, hardening my voice. But I did not notice until later that my ears have dropped far lower than I would have preferred.

"Gone?"

"Yes Inuyasha, Now why don't you tell me about your Mother?" Inuyasha was still to young to understand of our Father's death, only around 30 years old, I would explain to him when he is older but not now.

"OK! Well Mom's really kind and she thought me a lot of stuff..." Inuyasha babbled on about his Mother, she sounded like a very kind person.

We continued on our journey to my home as the sun sets in the horizon. My brother may be very naïve, but he is still my little brother.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru may sound a bit cheesy in the end and this one might be a bit to short, but there are two or three chapters for this arc, I'll try to update soon, maybe tomorrow or next week. As usual send review and suggestions! **

**Bye!**


	3. Of Swear Words and Seshoumaru's 'gender'

**I'm back! My computer kinda crash and I was cut off from the internet, so I'm really sorry for the late update(If it's late on you're terms)! I do not own Inuyasha, watch out for multiple swearings!**

**Enjoy!**

Inuyasha, for the lack of better word from his small vocabulary, was fucking tired, hot and fuck, did his feet hurt.

But his brother looked perfectly clean and fine, not even a single drop of sweat or a limp, or even a groan... And Inuyasha wanted to prove that he was a good and independent boy to said brother, but that was five minutes ago.

"Anikiii! My feet fuckin' hurts!" Inuyasha cried out. Sesshoumaru froze, Inuyasha waited.

Nothing happened, the once cheerful forest became utterly silent.

A few seconds passed, and Inuyasha was getting anxious.

Did he do something wrong?

_Maybe,_Inuyasha thought. _But I just told Aniki that my feet hurt..._

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off as Sesshoumaru picked him up and made him look directly at the full-blooded youkai's face.

His brother looked normal, good sign...

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru signed."Where did you learn that word?"

"What word?"

"That word"

"What word"

'The word you just said"

And the banter continued

**Few minutes later**

"Oh that word!" Inuyasha exclaimed, he raised both fisted hands and is a hair's breath from punching .

"Yes..."

"From some farmers back home!" Inuyasha shouted. "They always shout 'Fuck' and 'Damn Hanyou' when I appear, and I thought it was... Cool..."

The Hanyou's voice trailed away when he saw the angry red mark on his brother's forehead, and the massive youki that was leaking out, withering some trees on the process.

Inuyasha whined, that same whine snapped Sesshoumaru out of his murdering thoughts.

"Remind me to go 'hunting' later. And do not say that word again Inuyasha." He said, as he walked back on their original path, Inuyasha nuzzling comfortable on Mokomoko.

"Nee, Nee Aniki?"

"Hm?"

"You're like mom, Only more scary, and you're pretty like, Mom too... Are really like me?"

A slim, silver brow rose.

"Are you a girl? You look like one."(A/N : Had to throw that in there somewhere!)

Sesshoumaru can only blink as Mokomoko when into laughing hysterics in both there minds.

**Done! Pretty sort, huh? Anyway, Review! They inspire me to write, and also suggestions are welcome! See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Hell to Pay!

**Sorry long update! Schools a drag with their homeworks and stuff, and my writing has changed recently so, it might be different.**

**Disclaimer; Do I have too... Fine, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's cast.**

**Enjoy!**

**- Chapter 4 - Hell to pay.**

**Everything is going to be fine.** Or so he thought. Well, if you try adding a hyper toddler along with an equally hyper mother, what would you get?

Disaster.

Sesshoumaru was _not_ ready for exploding gardens nor was he ready to face his mother _and _his younger brother working_ together. _Sure, sic an army of thousands of high level youkais at him when he was still half asleep and he would gladly vaporize them like they were nothing. But if one asked _Inuyasha,_ of all people, to braid _his _hair and poke his eyes out with _tulips_. He would have ran away screaming bloody murder.

And, so, it was because of this, that the servants in their house found the young Daiyoukai pacing back and forth in front of the doors of his chambers, muttering colourful choice of words under his breathe. Damning all that was his family. Yes, he do love them. But they could be to much sometimes.

Sesshoumaru had finally willed himself to face the horrid mess that was once the proud garden of the Inu youkai's house, when his brother flung himself at the puddle that just so happened to be right beside him. To say the least, Sesshoumaru was drenched. To the bone. Courtesy of his mother. Who, oh-so-graciously threw him into the nearest lake.

**You had it coming Sesshou-chan~**

_**Stop calling me that! **_Sesshoumaru mentally roared.

**No, seriously, you had it coming when those two met each other**

And how did 'those two' meet each other? Let's rewind on that.

Inuyasha ran down the halls of his brother's 'ver biwg pwace' as he had put it. Sesshoumaru right behind him, walking in long strides to keep up with the small hanyou. Inuyasha turned around a corner and a muffled,"Umph!" escaped him

"Oh~ What do we have here?"

Sesshoumaru visibly flinched. He wasn't expecting his mother to find them this soon. She would usually walk around the gardens or plan on ways to humiliate him before meeting him. The young Daiyoukai said, "Hello mother, this is Inuyasha, my brother."

"You have a brother?" The elegantly dressed woman raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha clawed at her, trying to get away. "Aw~ Hello there Inuyasha-chan, I'm Tsukiyo. Nice to meet you~"

"Roar! Lemme go! Lemme go!" The young hanyou shouted. He kicked his legs and swung hi arms in attempt to _at least_ escape.

"I'm your step-mother!~"

"Step-mother?"

"Yup. Let's play Inuyasha-chan!"

"OK!" Inuyasha cheered.

Sesshoumaru knew there will be hell to pay.

He hated how he was always right and buried his head miserably into his arms. Sesshoumaru could already feel the migraine coming. He winced when another crash sounded through the silent house. The young Daiyoukai rose from his seat and strode, rather hurriedly to the source of the crash. It led him to the kitchen.

And by** God **was he surprised.

TBC

**Short, and a cliffie! I'm so mean to you guys! School's hard...**

**Anyway R&R! If you do then I'll update faster! -probably-**


	5. Yoruna

**Hey! I'm back guys! Not much to say, but there's a poll going on, do vote! Please!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Yoruna-**

**The kitchen in ruins?** Yes, of course he was expecting that. Being covered in rice paste, raw meat and something-he-dare-not-name? No.

Sesshoumaru made a perfect imitation of a koi fish. The Daiyoukai's mouth opened and closed in a rhythmic fashion as his mother and younger brother went into hysterical laughter. He blinked a few times as he tried to comprehend_ what is it that had just happened?_

"Hahaha! Great make up Sesshoumaru!"

"Yeah, Fis- Aniki!" Inuyasha managed to say between the fits of hysterical laughter. Arms clutching his stomach and legs swinging back and forth. The young hanyou yelped when his so-called "step-mother" picked him up and ran for dear life. He could feel his brother's rapidly darkening aura behind them. That was when he realized they were in _big, big trouble._

-Brothers-

Sesshoumaru blew his clean hair out of his eyes. He watched his mother and brother run into an abandoned house. Before he took chase after his 'loving' family, he had taken his time to clean himself, for he knew that it will take a long time to catch those two. The young daiyoukai walked in confident, long strides as he approached the house. He sniffed the air and smelled his brother's unruly, forest and dirt scent from behind a wall, half concealed by vines and moss.

He left it at that. Sesshoumaru gave his brother the satisfaction. He sniffed the air once more, and caught another scent. One that was unlikely to be his mother, because of it's bird-like scent. He spun around and picked Inuyasha up. Sesshoumaru tucked his brother on his shoulder and ignored the yelp he had produced from Inuyasha. Another sniff, and the same scent wafted through his nose. Said appendage twitch when the underlying smell of _something_ suddenly appeared. Blood, he realized, he had been too fond of that scent, from years of battle.

Sesshoumaru spotted his mother. She was hidden behind bushes and trees, a serious and deadly look in her eyes. He followed her line of sight and spotted a mutilated crow-demon, blood still spilling from the gaping wound that showed the world the contents of it's guts. His hand instinctively covered his younger brother's eyes from the gory sight. He stalked towards his mother and handed Inuyasha to her.

The young daiyoukai nodded as toward the lady of the Western Lands and hurried her off towards their house.

Tsukiyo was skeptical at first, but obeyed reluctantly, knowing that it was for the best. She didn't want someone so young to see such horrors in life and tried to bring their youngest family member home.

The keyword being _tried_. They heard a whimper from behind the bushes that was mostly covered in blood. Inuyasha jumped out from his step-mothers hand and ran towards the bush before both of his older family member had a chance to grab him. He wasn't fazed with the blood, he knew he had seen something far worse. The hanyou had not known when or where, but he knew.

He parted the undergrowth and came face to face with a black _thing._ That _thing- it_ smelled distinctly human, but not in the same time -was strangling, another boy, around the age of Inuyasha himself, if not a little older. The crazed eyes if the _thing_ met his, and turned back toward the boy- Inuyasha noted that he almost looked like a younger version if his brother, only a bit more girlish, and wondered if they were related. -it turned it's gaze back and forth towards Inuyasha, and what it considered was it's prey before settling on another boy. Black hair matted with blood and purple eyes wide with fright.

The thing's face sprouted a wide satisfied smile. Before tightening it's hold around the silver boy's neck from the growl that he had produced. Said boy chocked and clawed at his attacker's arms, only successful in making small scratch marks.

Inuyasha blinked as more blood sprouted. Apparently, his brother- wait that wasn't his brother, or was it?- had taken the head of the insane thing's head of it's shoulder. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and was surrounded in the familiar warmth of Mokomoko and his brother's scent.

"Sesshoumaru." His brother-not-brother whispered. The younger boy snuggled safely in his arms.

"Yoruna."

-Brothers-

**Yes, I **_**know**_** some of you dislike OCs, **_**but**_** he is essential for this arc, so please, please, please, not complain, unless it's about typos or helpful crit-ism, So...**

**R&R? Oh! And many Thanks to Elven Child for reviewing.**


End file.
